


Stuck

by imoldgreg



Series: Klaus in weird pornos I’ve seen [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, But Klaus Doesn’t Know Until Later, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ecstasy - Freeform, Everyone is 17 almost 18, Extremely Dubious Consent, Filming, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda?, M/M, Mentions Of Incest But No Actual Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, So Not Really Underage But I Thought I Should Tag It Anyway, Spanking, stuck sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: Klaus takes ecstasy before a mission, gets stuck under a bed, and ends up on national news.In that order.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Klaus in weird pornos I’ve seen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025878
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry omg I just want Klaus to get railed

This was stupid. Klaus was stupid. This was a stupid situation to be in and he wouldn’t even be in it if he wasn’t so. Fucking. Stupid!

How is it even possible to get stuck under a bed? He'd been trying to find some expensive shit to pawn in this drafty old mansion they’d all been sent to, and after finding his way into the master suite and snatching a few pieces of pretty jewelry he was gonna call it a day and sneak back outside to continue 'keeping watch' while he siblings relocated the stolen artwork from the basement vaults. He really was!

But honestly, who wants to be lookout anyway? What could Klaus actually do if a bunch of body guards turned up? His siblings would never hear any alarm he'd call out, and Klaus had accidentally confused his molly pills with his painkillers, and now he was fucking rolling. He would be useless in a fight.

And because of this he'd been ballsy. He'd peeked into the master bedroom, rolled around on the feather stuffed duvet in positive ecstasy, and admired how unbelievably pretty he looked in the huge full length mirror standing in the corner.

Sure, his jaw was clenching a bit and his eyes looked slightly unhinged, but that didn’t stop him rolling his hips against the bed a little and moaning, eyes rolling back, his high starting to peak.

Why didn’t he take ecstasy all the time? He wanted to feel like this forever!

But then he'd accidentally rolled right off the bed, and while he was laughing at himself and running his hands over the rich Persian rug beneath him, he caught sight of a lockbox pushed far underneath the bed.

Klaus perked up, gasping happily, too-wide grin spreading over his face. Lockboxes meant money, or at least something pretty fucking valuable. So Klaus dived under the bed as fast as possible, scrabbling closer and closer to the box with wide eyes and eager hands.

But the bed was closer to the ground than it had looked, and his hips suddenly jammed between the hard wood bedframe and the floor. Klaus stretched his arms out as far as they could go, moaning in frustration as he desperately tried to claw at the very edge of the lockbox, his fingers barely brushing at the cold metal, but the stupid thing remained just out of reach.

So Klaus decided to wriggle back out and go round the other side, or maybe find a stick that he could use to prod the box a bit closer, but when he tried to shimmy out he found himself completely stuck, ass up in the air.

He whined in frustration, arching his back and writhing beneath the hard bed frame to try and loosen his skinny hips, but even his tiny frame couldn’t dislodge his hips from the stupidly small gap he’d wedged himself into.

“Fuck,” he huffed, but couldn’t really muster any real panic in his state, even though if he’d been sober he would’ve realised just how dangerous this situation was. If the body guards or art thieves found him, so obviously dressed in the Umbrella Academy uniform, surely they’d kill him, or hold him for ransom.

But right now Klaus was only just reaching his peak. He still had an hour or two of everything feeling fucking amazing, and he couldn’t help but dig his fingers into the hard wood flooring beneath him and press his cheek to the cold, smooth surface, chewing the inside of his cheek absentmindedly as he gazed blindly into the dark.

Even when a male voice boomed from somewhere behind him Klaus only barely jumped, body responding to the gravelly sound rather than the shock.

“What do we have here?” came the voice, and Klaus attempted to wriggle out from under the bed again, the frame creaking slightly but his hips still refusing to move.

“I'm stuck,” he whined, feeling unusually safe with this mystery man in the room, wriggling his hips and feet a little to emphasize his point. “I won’t cause any trouble if you get me out of here?”

The guy didn’t speak for a while, but Klaus could feel the pressure of his heavy footsteps through the floor as he walked around where Klaus was stuck.

“Didn’t Daddy ever tell you stealing wasn’t nice?” the voice growled, surprisingly close, the reverberation making Klaus shudder and hold back a whine. The sound of jewelry dragging against wood made a shiver run down his spine as he realised the things he’d stolen must’ve fallen out of his pockets during his struggle. Klaus couldn’t hold back a giggle as he thought about just how fucking funny he must look right now, caught in the act of robbing this guy blind.

“You think this is funny, bitch? When I get you out from under there I swear I’m gonna-” and suddenly big hands were grabbing his hips, and Klaus moaned from low in his throat at the contact. He pushed his hips back against the guy without thinking, the human contact making his skin buzz with pleasure.

“I’ll put it all back I promise!” he whimpered pitifully, but pushed back again, arching his back further as the hands on his hips started to roam over his ass, a little unsure at first but quickly starting to squeeze and pinch.

“Does Sir Hargreeves know he’s got a little slut in his precious Academy?” the voice purred, and even though he couldn’t even see him from under the bed Klaus shook his head, a little dizzy from all the touching.

“Which one are you then? Too small to be Spaceboy, too pale to be Kraken or the Horror. The Boy would’ve zapped out of here in no time. You must be the Séance, hm? Just a pretty face, even your siblings know it, or they’d be looking for you wouldn’t they?” the guy monologued behind him, his voice blurring into one deep purr that was itching Klaus' brain just right.

He wasn’t even thinking about being scared, or trying to stop the guy, he was just focusing on how fucking good it felt when his shorts and underwear were pulled down, the guy spreading his cheeks. The hands left him momentarily and Klaus whined needily, suddenly at a loss without the contact, but then a large hand came down on his ass. Hard.

Klaus jolted, the sharp pain spiking through him like a live wire, and he shoved his own fingers in his mouth to hide his squeal. Without thinking he suckled on instinct as more hits were brought down on his sensitive skin, each one jolting his hips painfully into the wooden frame, but Klaus was moaning, pressing his cheek against the smooth floor again as his body tried to keep up with all the sensation.

“Pretty little thing,” the guy behind him muttered, probably to himself, before spreading Klaus' cheeks again and spitting. The shock of the wet glob landing on his sensitive hole made Klaus gasp, but the thick digit forcing his way inside him sent him whining, pushing back into it like a little slut as the guy fingered him slowly but expertly.

He curled his finger and the zing of pleasure that burst through Klaus' body made him tremble, his breathing starting to pick up as he bit painfully hard into the inside of his cheek, unable to feel the pain.

“Fuck~” he moaned around his fingers, his voice breaking a little as he let his knees slide a little wider.

“Little whore aren’t you? I bet you let all your brothers mount you, you’re no good for anything else hm? Do you let your Daddy fuck you too?” the voice growled behind him, adding a second finger and starting to pump them in and out fast, thumb pressing into his perineum.

Klaus wasn’t hard, the ecstasy in his system fucking up his blood flow, but his cock gave a valiant twitch at the guy's words. Normally he'd be disgusted at even the thought of his brothers or his fucking father like that, but right now it seemed like the hottest idea ever, and he nodded enthusiastically even though the guy couldn’t see him.

He moaned as his hips moved a little with each pump of the guys fingers, closing his eyes tight as he let the feeling engulf him. He could feel the thin layer of meat on his thighs and ass jiggle at the man's movements and it made him feel sexy, so he moaned louder.

“Yeah they all fuck me! They fuck me sooo hard~” he simpered, panting and biting his lip hard as the guy drilled into his prostate at what should’ve been a painful jabbing pace but it was making Klaus' head spin.

Suddenly the fingers were removed and Klaus squealed too loud as his hole clenched around nothing, making himself jump a little. He reopened his eyes and desperately tried to wriggle round to face the guy but finding himself still very much stuck, babbling incoherently to beg him to keep going.

“Shut up you little slut,” the guy spat, spanking Klaus hard, sending a wave of oversensitive giddyness through his body.

Then there was the hot blunt press of a spit slick cockhead at Klaus' hole and he squeaked, trembling as it sank into him. The guy spat on his hole again and slowly began to thrust in and out, and Klaus practically purred with contentment, stretching his arms out as far as they could go in front of him and pressing back against the man as much as he could, smiling into the dark.

He'd only been fucked twice before now, and one of the times he'd been so wasted he couldn’t remember a thing except the awkward barefoot stumble back to the Academy in his sister’s stolen clothes from the night before, and the pain between his legs that lasted all week.

But this was so much better than any of the other times. Now he could feel Everything. Every pull of the guy's foreskin against his rim, every press of his hips against his own burning hot ass cheeks. Klaus felt on fire in best fucking way possible.

Then the guy started to speed up, hips snapping against Klaus' own, and soon he was fucking him. Really fucking him. The kind of fuck that comes to mind when people say they’d gotten Fucked.

His fingers dug into the limited meat on Klaus' hips, the wet slap of his balls against Klaus' taint loud as the sounds echoed slightly under the bed, Klaus' own panting and breathless moans deafening.

“Oh shit oh shit oh fu-cking shit!” Klaus' practically screamed, his voice pitching unnaturally high as he was railed into the floor, his whole body jolting with the power of the man's thrusts.

It was a frustrating kind of pleasure, full body and too much, building and building and building but with no release because Klaus' cock was pretty much out of action thanks to the molly. He felt his eyes burn with hot tears as he begged for something he didn’t even know, the guy unrelenting as he split Klaus in two.

“You run your mouth too fucking much,” the guy panted out behind him, smacking his ass hard. Klaus' eyes rolled back and bit his finger hard to try and quiet himself down, but then the man angled himself a little different and suddenly Klaus' whole body was trembling, his legs aching as they struggled to keep his hips elevated.

If it wasn’t for the guy's strong hands on his hips Klaus would’ve collapsed.

“You like that princess, hm? You take it so well,” the man was talking shit, mindless dirty nothings as he ploughed into Klaus, the floor boards squeaking beneath them. Klaus whined in response, feeling like a fucking ragdoll as he felt his hips being propped up again, the guy stopping his assault on Klaus' hole momentarily as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Too full,” Klaus whimpered, sucking his thumb on instinct, his thighs shaking uncontrollably. His skin felt on fire, his nerves jolting him at every tiny movement of the man behind him.

When he started to slowly drag himself out and sink himself as deep as possible back into him, Klaus felt his stomach flip, his eyes widening as he swear he could feel the guy in his fucking stomach.

“Bet we could get a pretty price for you. Make your Daddy pay millions for me to delete the video. You wanna be a porn star baby?” the man sounded breathless now, keeping up his torturously slow and deep pace that was making Klaus's breathing stutter, squeezing moans out of him as he silently begged his body to cum. His balls felt heavy but his cock still hung at barely half mast, hot and wet between his legs as the spit from his hole slowly slide down his balls.

He wasn’t even listening to the guy, and all coherent thought left his head as the guy snapped his hips hard into him again. He fucked Klaus hard and rough, as if he had personal malice against his ass, fingers squeezing his hips painfully. Klaus’ mouth hung open, punched out moans leaving him with every cruel inward thrust, eyes clenched shut tightly.

In the final few vicious thrusts the man targeted Klaus' prostate, and Klaus finally came with a pathetic, tearful drawn out sob. He felt like he’d been hit by a fucking train, everything squeezed out of him in a hard painful burst of pleasure, his cock drooling weakly onto the Persian rug, probably ruining it.

And finally, finally, the guy pulled out, hot strips of cum painting Klaus' trembling ass cheeks as he let him slide to the floor.

Klaus didn’t know where the man went. He didn’t even register that he'd even left. He lay panting heavily, whole body heaving, his throat painfully dry and head spinning. His legs were spasming slightly and he felt cold and wet from how much he'd unknowingly sweated.

When his siblings found him he was in the exact same position that the guy had left him in, only now he was jittery and irritable, starting to come down from his high. Everything that had felt so good now started to hurt, and he whined miserably when he heard Diego call his name, voice unsure.

They somehow got him out from under the bed, disgust clear on their faces. They’d completed the mission without a flaw, what were they so mad about? Just because he got some mind-blowing dick and they didn’t?

“Virgins,” he hissed at them after a long 'lets slut-shame Klaus' session, and limped down the stairs to Rolls-Royce waiting for them. He winced as he slid into the leather seats, and Dad frowned at him suspiciously, but didn’t comment on it.

It wasn’t until the following evening when Dad lined them all up in front of the shitty block television that was only brought out for special news broadcasts that Klaus realised just how much he'd actually fucked up.

'Superhero Sex Tape Leaked!'

'Slutty Séance at it again!'

'What Exactly Is The Monocle Teaching These Kids?'

'Is Umbrella Academy The New Playboy Mansion?'

'Incest In The Academy?'

Oh yeah, Klaus had really, really fucked up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA don’t do ecstasy been there done that not fun big regret


End file.
